


Le danseur grec

by JessSwann



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bord d'un navire de croisière, le quotidien d'un jeune serveur est bouleveré par l'arrivée d'un danseur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le danseur grec

« Hé… Ronny, Ronny notre bouteille ? Elle arrive ou pas ? »

Les clients de la 314... Des français… Un groupe bruyant mais moins que les italiens finalement. En revanche, sans doute les moins agréables de tous. Ils me prennent pour un larbin… Comme le reste des clients mais le mépris de ceux là est flagrant. Je me force à sourire.

« Tout de suite Monsieur. »

Sans attendre de réponse, je me retourne. Inutile d’être à portée de voix pour savoir ce qu’ils disent « Ah quand même c’est pas trop tôt » ou d’autres réflexions du même acabit.

 

Dans mon dos, je sens peser le regard de Ilona. Madame Ilona. La chef de rang. Italienne évidemment comme tous ceux qui ont un grade à bord du bateau de croisière. Nous autres, les petites mains qui font le travail dont ils ne veulent pas, sommes philippins, honduriens ou roumains. Et encore, je dois m’estimer chanceux. Moi, natif du Honduras, j’ai l’immense privilège de servir les repas aux riches européens venus sur le navire pour se divertir. D’autres ont moins de chance… Ceux-là sont dans le meilleur des cas homme de chambre, homme de ménage, bonne à tout faire ou mécaniciens bien cachés dans le ventre du gigantesque bateau. Ils restent dans la partie que nos chers touristes ne voient jamais. Dans nos couloirs, pas de moquette moelleuse à aspirer trois fois par jour ; dans nos cabines pas non plus d’oreillers de plume ni de vue sur la mer. Juste des couchettes entassées les unes sur les autres pour utiliser au maximum l’espace et des douches communes au bout du couloir. De rares privilégiés possèdent une cabine plus vaste qu’ils partagent à deux. J’en fais partie. C’est une sorte de promotion… Parce que les clients que je sers sont contents de moi. A la moindre plainte, mes « points » se verront diminués et je devrais moi aussi m’entasser dans une des cabines surpeuplées. Mais je n’en suis pas encore là…

 

« Ronny, dépêche-toi de leur servir leur vin… Plus ils attendent moins ils consomment » Me jette Ilona.

Et moins ils consomment, moins ils paient…. Mes points dépendent aussi de cela: de mes ventes d’alcool, la drogue des touristes. Je me dépêche de les servir, derrière moi trois autres clients grognent… Leurs plats ne sont toujours pas arrivés et bien entendu ils ont faim. Je me demande pourquoi ces gens en vacances sont toujours si pressés. Enfin, pas de temps à perdre il me faut relancer la cuisine.

 

Le service se termine. Les estomacs pleins et les bouteilles vides, les touristes retrouvent le sourire

« Bonne soirée Ronny » me jettent négligemment certains d’entre eux. Après tout il faut toujours être aimable avec le petit personnel non ?

Bonne soirée tu parles… Pendant qu’ils vont se divertir dans les salons ou dans le luxueux théâtre qui trône au milieu du navire, pour nous le travail continue. Débarrasser les tables, ôter les nappes sales pour en mettre d’autres pour le petit déjeuner. Ce que les gens peuvent être sales lorsqu’ils n’ont pas à se soucier de nettoyer derrière eux ! Et encore, je ne suis que serveur au restaurant, ceux qui font les cabines en voient bien d’autres…

 

Ilona s’approche, le regard flamboyant. Je sais déjà qu’elle a quelque chose à redire. Ilona a toujours quelque chose à redire. Il est toujours facile de critiquer lorsque l’essentiel de son travail consiste à passer entre les tables et à faire des sourires aux touristes tout en nous surveillant.

« Ronny, tu lambines, j’ai vu plus d’un client mécontent ce soir, attention à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, sinon je me verrais dans l’obligation de sévir. » m’annonce-t-elle avec un sourire.

Bah voyons, sévir et donc me retirer quelques-uns de ces précieux points. Je m’incline… Inutile de discuter avec Ilona. Elle le pouvoir. Pas moi.

 

Une heure plus tard mon travail est enfin terminé. Il est minuit et demi et pendant que les touristes, pourtant gavés, se jettent sur le buffet de la nuit et dévorent les pizzas, antipasti et autres quiches, je rejoins mes quartiers. Je passe devant le théâtre, la troupe de danseurs à presque fini son spectacle. Deux heures à peine de travail chaque soir pour gagner cinq fois plus que moi qui assure quatre services par jour. Mais ce sont des artistes, bah voyons… Croient-ils tous que ce soit si facile de garder cinq assiettes en équilibre sur son bras pour servir alors que le bateau bouge sans cesse ?

 

Les escaliers se font moins luxueux, si elles les voyaient, les riches femmes soignées qui voyagent à bord pousseraient des cris effarés et trouveraient cela sordide. Moi je m’y suis fait. C’est toujours mieux que ce qu’il y dans mon village natal. J’ouvre la porte de ma cabine, mon colocataire n’est pas là, il n’a pas encore fini sûrement. Tant mieux. Lentement je me débarrasse de ma superbe livrée aux couleurs de la compagnie. Je replie mon costume soigneusement, il doit être impeccable demain. Enfin je redeviens moi-même : Yhoves, rebaptisé Ronny le jour pour que les touristes aient moins de mal à me siffler.

 

Comme toujours la nuit fut courte. Jimmy (enfin Karadaman en fait) est rentré plus d’une heure après moi. La soirée a été désastreuse pour lui : il a renversé deux assiettes de soupe et son supérieur, Mario, a promis de le lui faire payer. Pas sûr qu’il soit encore mon compagnon de chambre la nuit prochaine. Je m’habille en silence, j’essaie de ne pas le réveiller, l’escale à Rome est son jour de repos. Il ne prendra le travail que le soir. Moi c’est à Malte que je suis libre autrement dit dans cinq jours.

 

Dans le couloir, je rencontre Yin, elle vient de Thaïlande. Son sourire est joli.

« Bonjour Yho, ça te tente qu’on se retrouve à la pause pour prendre un café ? »

Bien sûr j’accepte. Je sais que sa proposition n’est pas désintéressée mais c’est la vie du bateau qui veut ça. Lorsqu’on passe huit mois de l’année à travailler sur une ville flottante, on en vient à mener une double vie. Ça me fait penser que mon fils fête ses un an aujourd’hui. Encore un anniversaire que je rate. Ce ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier. Mais sans cela, ni ma femme ni mes enfants n’auraient de quoi manger. Alors, on s’y fait. Après tout travailler sur un luxueux paquebot et faire le larbin est un travail enviable là d’où je viens. Le rêve que nous caressons tous….

 

Yin, elle, n’a pas d’enfants. Elle n’a que vingt ans et est consciente qu’elle ne doit sa place de serveuse au salon violet qu’à son physique. Les clients aiment voir de jolis visages, si possible exotiques. Parait que ça les encourage à consommer. Moi de Yin, je ne vois qu’une chose. C’est une maîtresse facile qui n’exige rien. Sans doute les choses seraient différentes ailleurs, mais sur un navire comme celui-ci rien n’est vraiment pareil. C’est un petit monde à lui tout seul.

 

Le premier service est fini, je retrouve Yin dans la pièce qui nous est réservée, à nous l’équipage. Bien sûr, je ne parle pas du somptueux salon du personnel. Non, celui-ci est réservé aux gradés, aux chefs, esthéticiennes ou artistes. Pour nous, les larbins, une grande salle blanche aux murs d’acier grossièrement peint suffit bien.

« Tu sais quoi l’un des danseurs s’est foulé la cheville hier. » Me déclare Yin en s’asseyant.

La nouvelle est d’importance ! Pour nous autres, les membres de la troupe sont un peu comme ces stars dont les touristes suivent la vie dans leurs magazines qu’ils oublient parfois au bord de la piscine.

« Il en a pour un mois. » M’annonce Yin avec délectation.

 

Je souris avant de penser que lui, sera payé pendant ce mois. Si une telle chose arrivait à l’un d’entre nous, il serait débarqué manu militari et laissé aux bons soins du bureau local de la Compagnie dont le premier soucis serait de lui dégoter un bateau quelconque pour l’ y entasser et le renvoyer chez lui. Sans solde bien sûr.

« Du coup, il est remplacé par un nouveau, un grec… »

Un grec ? Voilà qui est étonnant, les italiens n’emploient pas de grecs d’habitude. Ils devaient être coincés. Mais assez parlé du danseur. Yin est devant moi et je sens des appétits bien masculins se réveiller en la voyant serrée dans son petit uniforme.

« Becky ! On a besoin de toi au salon rouge. » Hurle Ilona à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Becky, c’est le nouveau nom de Yin. Elle a peine le temps de me faire un regard d’excuse et se précipite dans l’escalier. Sa pause a duré cinq minutes. A peine le temps d’avaler un café.

 

Les plats se succèdent. Pâtes au jambon, pâtes aux fruits de mers, pâtes… Je déteste les pâtes. Mais, comme les autres, je mange les restes de la cuisine. Le service se termine plus tôt que d’habitude. C’est toujours comme ça pour l’escale de Rome. Le bateau s’arrête pour la journée et le port est à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de « Roma », pas le temps de revenir se goinfrer pour les touristes et ceux qui préfèrent rester à bord sont toujours peu nombreux.

 

J’en profite pour me promener un peu sur le bateau. Cela est toléré par la compagnie dès l’instant où nous nous faisons discrets. Que faire ? Je me décide à aller vers le grand théâtre. A cette heure, les portes sont fermées pour les touristes mais la troupe répète et je suis curieux de voir le grec.

 

Essayant de me faire le plus discret possible, je me faufile. Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Je reconnais d’autres membres de l’équipage, tous des serveurs au restaurant comme moi. Les autres ne peuvent pas se libérer pour voir les répétitions, c’est notre petit privilège. Privilège dont je risque ne plus bénéficier longtemps s’il m’arrive encore de faire une erreur. Ce midi, j’ai manqué de renverser un plat de bolognaise sur une cliente. La catastrophe a été évitée mais j’ai senti le regard d’Ilona s’attarder sur moi.

 

« T’es au courant, Antonio s’est foulé la cheville ? » Me glisse l’un de mes camarades de service.

Je réponds par un hochement de tête. Nous avons le droit d’assister aux répétitions mais en silence afin de ne pas troubler la concentration des artistes.

 

Le spectacle est déjà commencé et nous assistons pour la centième fois de la saison au spectacle du magicien. Ça fait bien longtemps qu’on a trouvé son truc. Enfin, les danseurs apparaissent. Je me penche en avant. Les filles passent gracieusement, elles n’ont pas encore leurs costumes chatoyants et leurs shorts laissent visibles leurs jambes fines et musclées. A côté de moi, certains ricanent, ils ne sont venus que pour elles. Je suis un peu de leur avis.

 

Le nouveau danseur fait son entrée.

 

Je ne vois plus que lui.

 

Son corps est souple, plus mince que celui des autres, presque féminin. Ses pas sont déliés. Ses hanches ondulent au rythme de la musique qui résonne en sourdine. Il est beau. Sensuel.

 

La musique s’arrête et je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de lui. Lentement il remet en place la mèche blonde qui retombe sur son visage. Depuis quand les grecs sont-ils aussi blonds? Son front est contrarié alors qu’il se tourne vers le régisseur qui lui jette quelques mots furieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ses mouvements sont parfaits. A côté de lui, même la belle Martina a l’air d’une truie empotée.

 

La répétition reprend, le même mouvement encore et encore…. Le danseur grec s’élance avec grâce, son corps ondule entièrement. Je me penche plus. D’où je suis je n’arrive pas à voir la couleur de ses yeux. Je me demande s’ils sont aussi clairs que ses cheveux. Ses mains se plaquent sur les hanches de sa danseuse, leurs corps s’épousent. J’ai la gorge serrée. Jamais je n’ai vu de spectacle aussi sensuel. Le régisseur les arrête encore et j’ai envie de lui hurler de se taire. Je veux encore le voir danser…

 

Ses mouvements reprennent, ses hanches suivent parfaitement la musique. Mes yeux suivent parfaitement son corps. Encore ce léger mouvement pour chasser ses cheveux. J’aperçois ses lèvres éclairées par un projecteur. Elles sont pleines. Presque des lèvres de femmes. Mais le spectacle continue, toujours plus sensuel. Ils répètent le tango pour le spectacle des danses du monde. Je ne vois que lui.

 

Le spectacle s’arrête, les lumières se rallument. Je cligne des yeux. Le régisseur vient de lui adresser des mots furieux et le danseur descend brusquement de la scène. Il remonte l’allée d’un air furibond. Lorsqu’il passe à côté de moi j’aperçois enfin ses yeux. Ils sont bleus. Aussi bleus que la mer sur laquelle nous naviguons. Lui ne m’a pas adressé un regard.

 

Un peu groggy je me retourne vers mes compagnons, je suis curieux d’avoir leurs impressions. Ils sont partis. Je suis seul. Un regard à la pendule me réveille brusquement. Il est six heures. Je suis déjà en retard. Plus le temps de penser au danseur grec ! Je me précipite vers le restaurant, espérant vaguement que mon retard passera inaperçu.

 

Mais bien sûr Ilona m’attend.. Elle tapote sa montre avec le même sourire désagréable que d’habitude. Inutile de me le préciser, je sais que ce retard doit être le dernier. Les deux services s’enchaînent sans que je ne m’en rende compte, je n’arrive pas à me sortir le danseur de l’esprit. Pourtant, cela ne semble pas nuire à mon travail car à la fin de la soirée, Ilona s’approche de moi, les mâchoires serrées.

« Bien Ronny. Tu as été parfait ce soir, ça change. Il faut croire que le métier commence à rentrer.

\- Merci Madame » je réponds.

Que dire d’autre face à un compliment donné d’aussi mauvais cœur ?

 

Le service s’est terminé plus tôt que d’habitude, j’ai encore un peu de temps et à vrai dire je ne suis pas pressé de retrouver ma cabine et mon compagnon de chambre maussade. Le regard baissé ainsi qu’il se doit, je me promène sur le bateau, aussi invisible qu’un meuble aux yeux des passagers. Je me contente de saluer d’un signe de tête les officiers que je croise. Ils ne me répondent pas. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Pour eux comme pour les autres je fais partie de ces pièces interchangeables à loisir qui vivent sur le bateau.

 

Mes pas me mènent vers le théâtre, vers la sortie des artistes… Est-ce prémédité ? Je n’en suis pas certain. A quelques pas de moi, il est là, sa tenue de matador encore sur son corps d’athlète. D’un léger mouvement il remet ses cheveux en place puis se penche pour sourire à Sandra, sa partenaire pour les shows. Elle se colle impudiquement contre lui puis s’écarte pour se mêler aux passagers. J’ai à peine conscience qu’elle me bouscule en passant.

« Fait attention où tu vas toi! » me lance t’elle méchamment avant de disparaître, sa crinière brune se mêlant à celles, poivre et sel, d’un groupe d’allemands en goguette dont il est facile de deviner ce qu’ils attendent de la croisière.

 

Le danseur grec n’a toujours pas bougé. Son front luit un peu, sans doute la chaleur et un reste de sueur après son numéro. Puis, il se décide. Comme les autres il passe à côté de moi sans me voir. La soirée est finie.

 

Dans ma cabine, ainsi que je l’avais prédit, c’est un nouveau compagnon qui m’attend. Il s’appelle Axel (enfin c’est le prénom qui est écrit sur son badge) je le connais un peu, il sert dans l’un des restaurants à supplément de notre ville flottante. Lorsque je rentre il est en caleçon et s’adonne à notre rituel à nous les serveurs : plier soigneusement et nettoyer notre costume.

« Chouette la cabine » Me dit-il en anglais.

Je réponds de même et il se couche. Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est qu’il n’est pas bavard.

 

Je mets du temps à m’endormir. Je n’arrête pas penser au danseur grec et à son élégance. Lorsque je trouve enfin le sommeil il est déjà fort tard.

 

Les escales se suivent. Gênes, Marseille, Barcelone. Et avec elles, les clients. Les soirées d’adieu se succèdent aux repas. Et le lendemain ce sont d’autres qui découvrent le luxe du navire. Pour moi, nouveaux ou « anciens » cela ne change rien. Ils ont tous la même exigence : avoir l’impression d’être le client le plus important du navire. Je souris en voyant la gêne de ceux qui, forcés de partager la même table le temps de la croisière, se rencontrent pour la première fois. La première question qu’ils se posent est toujours la même. Ils ne se demandent pas leurs noms ou leurs pays d’origine. Non ce qu’ils veulent savoir c’est à quel pont sont logés les autres. Car plus on est haut, plus on est riche et donc important. Moi je suis au pont trois d’un navire qui en compte dix-huit. Ça en dit long sur mon importance.

 

Chaque jour je trouve un peu de temps pour me rendre aux répétitions du spectacle que je connais pourtant par cœur. Comme si je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de le voir. Chaque jour je le trouve plus beau, plus élégant, plus sensuel. Chaque fois il passe à côté de moi sans me voir.

 

« Hé Ronny la soupe est froide !

\- Pardon Madame, je vais demander en cuisine qu’on vous la change. »

Pas qu’on lui réchauffe non. Qu’on la change comme elle l’attend. L’emmerdeuse de la table 306. Chaque soir elle laisse la moitié de son assiette. Il y a toujours quelque chose. Tantôt c’est trop chaud, ou trop froid, ou trop épicé. Si elle savait ce que j’ai envie de l’assommer ! Heureusement qu’ils ne sont pas tous comme elle ! Allons, elle a embarqué à Messine. Plus que quelques jours à la supporter et une autre la remplacera.

 

Ce soir les passagers sont survoltés. C’est toujours le cas après Barcelone. Comme le bateau fait escale le matin uniquement, ils passent tout l’après-midi sur le pont. C’est aussi le soir du « cocktail du capitaine », celui où les mondaines mettent leurs robes de couturier sans se rendre compte du ridicule de leurs tenues à bord d’un bateau. Du coin de l’œil j’aperçois le gros allemand de la table 319 haleter. Encore un petit malin qui a profité à fond de « l’hospitalité » du capitaine et du champagne qui a coulé à flots gratuitement entre 18 H30 et 19H30. Enfin pour les passagers bien sûr, moi le champagne je ne sais même pas quel goût ça a. Je lui jette quand même un regard inquiet. Pourvu qu’il ne vomisse pas…

 

Le premier service se termine. Les bienheureux en tenue de soirée rejoignent le théâtre pour le spectacle de gala où le capitaine et ses officiers en profitent pour parader dans leurs uniformes d’apparat et se faire applaudir. Pour nous, pas de présentation sur la scène ni d’applaudissements. Il faut débarrasser les tables entre les deux services puis aller se mettre en rang pour accueillir les clients affamés du second service.

 

Celui-ci est encore plus long que d’habitude. Ils ont tous copieusement arrosé la soirée, le champagne servi aux frais de la compagnie leur ayant juste donné plus soif encore. Certains ont du mal à tenir debout et rient nerveusement en prétextant que la mer est drôlement agitée cette nuit. Surprenant pour la Méditerranée n’est-ce pas ? Enfin comme toujours le soir de Barcelone, le service s’étire. Ils restent à table, finissent la bouteille de vin qu’ils paient ici le double de ce qu’elle coûterait dans un restaurant à terre. J’en ai vendu quinze ce service. Ilona me lance un regard approbateur.

 

Une heure du matin. Enfin je suis libre de retrouver ma cabine et mon taciturne compagnon. En fait ça m’arrange qu’il ne soit pas bavard. Ça m’évite de parler encore des clients, je les vois suffisamment comme ça. Je rejoins tout de suite les escaliers qui nous sont réservés, j’ai pas envie de me mêler aux clients avinés. Je descends un étage et je m’apprête à m’engager vers le suivant lorsqu’une tache blonde attire mon attention. Le danseur est à quelques mètres de moi et si j’en crois la manière dont il crispe sa main sur la rampe, lui aussi a arrosé la soirée du capitaine après son dernier spectacle.

 

Je l’observe, incapable de faire un mouvement ou de détacher mon regard de lui. Il est saoul mais même dans l’ivresse il est gracieux. Son regard bleu se pose sur moi, légèrement vitreux.

« Dit toi… Aide moi ... Tu veux… Ma cabine, la 588... »

Mon cœur accélère. C’est la première fois qu’il me voit. Mais est-ce vraiment à moi qu’il a parlé ?

« Bon dieu ... Dépêche-toi, bouge… Tu me comprends au moins ? »

Je sors de ma transe et je m’approche de lui. Je comprends son inquiétude. Il a beau faire partie de la troupe si quelqu’un le voit dans cet état il aura des problèmes. Son bras entoure mes épaules. Il est plus lourd qu’il n’y parait, plus musclé aussi. Il me dépasse d’une tête.

« Tu sens la bouffe » me lance-t-il, son nez dans mes cheveux noirs et bouclés.

 

Dans sa bouche cela sonne comme un reproche, mon cœur se soulève. Brusquement je voudrais être différent, être plus grand, plus beau… Moins banal. Mais avec ma petite taille et mon visage aux joues rebondies, je dois lui paraître plus qu’ordinaire. Son bras s’enroule autour de mes épaules, sa hanche frôle mon torse. Rien que ce contact suffit à faire battre mon cœur plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je n’y comprends rien. Comment un homme peut-il me provoquer une telle émotion ?

 

586, 588. Nous sommes devant sa cabine. J’hésite. Est-ce que je dois le laisser ? Est-ce que je peux lui proposer mon aide ? Et que ferais-je s’il acceptait ? Ou plutôt … Qu’est-ce que j’espère en restant ainsi avec lui ? Je n’ai pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça que son bras déserte mes épaules. Il peine à introduire sa carte dans le lecteur. Je lui prends des mains. Nos doigts se frôlent, mon cœur chavire, j’ai la bouche sèche. Il me regarde, son front se plisse.

« Je t’ai déjà vu non ?

\- Je, je, je ne crois pas… »

Bon sang pourquoi je bégaie ainsi ! C’est la première fois que ça m’arrive et il faut que ça soit maintenant ! Le danseur ne semble pas se rendre compte (il faut dire que lui non plus ne parle pas spécialement clairement).

« Si… t’es là à toutes nos répétitions… Ro… Ron… »

Ses yeux se plissent, il a le nez collé à mon badge.

« Ronny » je précise.

 

Inutile de lui donner mon vrai prénom…

 

Le danseur se relève en chancelant et sourit. Sa main maintient la porte de sa cabine entrouverte.

« C’est laquelle qui te plait ? La petite Sandra ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Comment lui dire que si j’assiste aux répétitions c’est pour lui ? Il ne comprendrait pas… Et je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre moi-même… Lui, continue à jouer aux devinettes.

« Non ???? Martina ??? » Demande t’il en roulant des yeux.

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Sa proximité me paralyse. Mon corps se tend. C’est presque comme quand Yin m’accorde des instants volés dans la lingerie. Sauf que celui-ci est un homme. Un homme non de non !!!

« Tu veux pas répondre ? Bah tant pis, j’aurais pu t’arranger le coup Robbie. » me lance t’il en pénétrant dans sa cabine.

 

La déception est amère. Il n’a même pas retenu mon faux prénom. Lorsque je me décide enfin à parler, c’est à la porte que je m’adresse.

« Yhoves. Je m’appelle Yhoves. Pas Robbie ou Ronny. Yhoves. »

Je reste devant la porte comme si elle allait me répondre. Puis je m’écarte. Je n’ai plus envie de dormir. Je ne sais pas de quoi j’ai envie. Je me dirige comme un somnambule et je me retrouve dans les couloirs des passagers à la moquette moelleuse. A quelques mètres de moi, Sandra est pendue au cou de l’un des allemands bruyants. Je n’y fais pas attention… Sandra a toujours eu une manière particulière de divertir les passagers. Nous le savons tous, du mécano au chef de rang. Mais Sandra est belle et accorde généreusement ses faveurs au directeur de croisière alors il ferme les yeux. Après tout le client est roi tant qu’il consomme. Et puis, Sandra n’est-elle pas une artiste ?

 

Je m’attarde sur le pont. L’air est frais cette nuit, une brise légère souffle sur la mer. Je ferme les yeux… J’imagine le danseur grec. Mon épaule, ma hanche, toutes les parties de mon corps qui ont touché le sien me brûlent… C’est n’importe quoi ! Mon esprit me joue des tours, c’est sûrement que j’ai le mal du pays, après tout la saison est longue. Oui c ‘est sûrement ça, ça et la fatigue. Il n’y a pas d’autres raisons pour lesquelles je pourrais être troublé ainsi par un homme.

 

Je rejoins finalement ma cabine et la vision d’Axel en caleçon me rassure presque. Ça me rassure parce que le voir ainsi ne provoque aucun trouble en moi.

« Putain c’est pas trop tôt, qu’est-ce que tu foutais, j’ai sommeil moi ! Et quand on me réveille j’arrive plus à me rendormir alors je suis obligé d’attendre que tu sois là ! »

Comme si ses problèmes de sommeil m’intéressaient... S’il a du mal à dormir il devrait changer de métier. Sur ce genre de bateaux le repos est souvent interrompu. Je ne me donne même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je me déshabille et je jette mon uniforme en boule au bout du lit. Demain, c’est jour de lessive. Amusant quand on y pense : nous autres les larbins avons aussi nos larbins.

 

Je me glisse dans les draps et je ferme les yeux. Immédiatement j’imagine le corps du danseur grec… J’imagine qu’il m’ait proposé d’entrer dans sa cabine et... Et quoi ? Non vraiment cette saison ne me vaut rien, l’abstinence non plus. Demain c’est le jour de repos de Yin, je m’arrangerais pour la voir avant qu’elle descende à terre et tout rentrera dans l’ordre.

 

La matinée est calme, les passagers de luxe se lèvent tard… Sans doute parce que le jour de l’escale à Tunis est aussi le seul où, arrivant seulement l’après-midi, ils peuvent profiter pour paresser. C’est aussi le jour où les garçons d’étage ont le plus de travail : ils veulent pour la plupart leur petit déjeuner en cabine. Le grand luxe. Pour nous autres les serveurs des restaurants, c’est aussi relâche si on fait abstraction des éternels pénibles qui aiment nous voir les servir.

 

Je réussis à voir Yin en milieu d’après-midi. Nous avons dix minutes. Il s’agit de ne pas perdre de temps. Le besoin assouvi nous rejoignons nos postes respectifs. Le plaisir des clients n’attend pas, lui.

 

Il n’y a pas de répétitions aujourd’hui. Parce qu’il n’y a jamais de spectacle le soir de Tunis. L’escale la plus pénible de tout le circuit de mon point de vue. A Tunis, les formalités de douane sont tellement lourdes que le bateau arrive systématiquement en retard et repart de même. Ce qui pour nous se traduit par un changement dans nos horaires. Le second service est décalé d’une demi-heure pour permettre aux retardataires du premier service de manger tranquillement. Du coup le premier est interminable et les clients du second sont affamés et agressifs.

 

Mike, mon « assistant de service » m’aide à passer les plats. Son sourire impatient augure un potin. Entre les deux services, pendant que nous redressons nos tables il lâche enfin sa bombe.

« Tu sais quoi ? Il parait que le directeur de croisière a passé un savon au nouveau danseur » jubile-t-il, après tout ce n’est pas tous les jours que l’un des intouchables se fait reprendre.

Moi mon cœur se serre d’inquiétude. Je n’ai pas vu le grec de toute la journée … Et s’il avait été renvoyé ? J’ose à peine lui demander s’il est encore là mais c’est inutile, Mike poursuit avec un gloussement.

« Parait qu’il a été vu rond comme une queue de pelle hier, une des clientes, l’italienne du second de la 310 je crois, est allée se plaindre… A tous les coups il a pas voulu coucher avec elle, ricane Mike. Faut dire que vu sa gueule… »

La nouvelle me soulage. Il est encore là. Mieux… Il a repoussé les avances d’une passagère… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle me rassure. J’accueille les clients du second avec un sourire béat.

 

La peste du 310 est là. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour savoir avec certitude celle qui, parmi les trois femmes à la table, a cherché à faire renvoyer le danseur. Elle se tient toute droite et sa poitrine, sûrement refaite, déborde de sa robe trop moulante. Ses doigts manucurés s’agitent, alourdis par les bagues clinquantes qu’elle porte. Vulgaire. Elle se pense classe mais tout en elle pue la petite bourgeoise snob qui veut péter plus haut que son cul flasque et qui s’imagine être une beauté alors que la seule chose qui retient l’attention chez elle c’est le fric de son père. Si elle avait grandi au Honduras comme moi elle serait devenue pute. De luxe peut être mais pute quand même. Au lieu de ça, elle s’imagine qu’avoir de l’argent lui donne le droit de soumettre à ses désirs tout ceux qu ‘elle considère comme inférieurs. Il suffit de voir le regard méprisant qu’elle pose sur moi pour comprendre. Je la sers sans sourire. Et au fond de moi, je suis presque fier que le danseur ait repoussé ses avances.

 

Mon peu d’attentions à son égard a rapidement des conséquences. Après le service, Ilona, j’avais presque oublié ce dragon femelle tant le danseur occupe mes pensées, me convoque.

« Ronny la manière dont tu traites Mlle Cappicita est tout bonnement intolérable !

\- Mlle qui ? » Je m’entends répondre avec horreur.

Il faut dire que je suis épuisé ce soir. Entre les nuits sans sommeil et les clients exigeants il m’est de plus en plus difficile de rester attentif.

« La cliente de la 310, fulmine Ilona. Je te préviens Ronny, c’est la dernière fois.

\- Oui Madame.

\- Non, pas de « oui madame », tu as intérêt à te montrer plus aimable Ronny. C’est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Maintenant va aider Georges à faire ses tables pour demain matin »

Je ne proteste pas devant la sanction aussi inutile que désagréable. J’aurais tout à perdre en le faisant.

 

Lorsque je rejoins enfin ma cabine, exténué, il est deux heures du matin.

 

Malte…. Dieu bénisse Malte. C’est mon escale chouchoute et pour cette fois ma permission. Mon prochain congé sera à Gênes. Pas dans deux jours non, mais à la rotation suivante. Je descends seul du bateau, je n’ai pas envie de me mêler à ceux qui, comme moi, ont leur jour de congés. Je flâne dans les rues, La Valette est en fête. J’évite les quartiers réservés aux touristes que je connais par cœur à force de faire le circuit et je m’enfonce dans les ruelles un peu moins décorées et surtout moins bruyantes. Mes jambes tanguent un peu. A force de vivre en mer, j’ai le mal de terre.

 

Je tourne à un carrefour, j’arrive dans les ruelles sordides de la ville. Peu de touristes s’en rendent compte mais comme toutes les villes du monde, La Valette a sa face cachée. Ici c’est le royaume des prostitués hommes ou femmes, un quartier comme il en existe dans chaque port. Les filles me font de l’œil mais je n’ai ni les moyens ni l’envie de m’offrir leurs services. Je me contente de regarder.

 

Et je m’arrête net….

 

Il est là.

 

Le danseur grec. A quelques pas de moi il se promène, seul lui aussi. Nos regards se croisent, un frisson me remonte le long de l’échine. Il se trouble un instant puis me reconnaît. Vu sa mine crispée ça ne lui plait guère de me voir. Pourtant il s’approche de moi avec la même élégance sensuelle que s’il dansait un tango.

« On se connaît … »

Mon cœur se serre, apparemment il ne se rappelle plus de moi, du reste pourquoi devrait-il en être autrement ?

« Qui t’a demandé de me suivre ? »

Quoi ? Mais non !

« Je… je …je … vous... Suis pas. »

Le bégaiement à nouveau. Bon dieu, pourquoi faut-il que je perde tous mes moyens en sa présence ?

 

Ses yeux bleus me dévisagent, cillent.

« Désolé. »

Ses mains remettent sa mèche en place, je souris, c’est tellement lui ce petit geste.

« Je ne t’ai même pas remercié… Tu sais pour l’autre fois, Ronny c’est ça ..?

\- En fait c’est Yhoves mais ils préfèrent Ronny là-bas sur le bateau. »

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis ça ??? Pourquoi est-ce si important pour moi qu’il connaisse mon vrai nom ! Est-ce que je suis si naïf que ça ? Comme s’il en avait quelque chose à faire.

 

« Yhoves… »

J’aime la manière dont il prononce mon prénom, son accent grec en fait presque une chanson.

« Moi je suis Milan. » me dit-il brusquement.

Milan… Bien entendu un homme aussi exceptionnel ne pouvait que porter un prénom exceptionnel. Mais déjà il poursuit, j’ai l’impression que ses yeux me transpercent.

 

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Yhoves ?

\- Je… C’est mon jour de repos. »

Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas.

« Alors Yhoves… Laquelle des danseuses te plait ? Tu n’as pas répondu la dernière fois. »

Je suis surpris de sa volteface tout comme du ton vaguement ironique sur lequel il pose sa question.

« Auc.. Aucun… Aucune ! »

Je crie presque, honteux du masculin qui m’a échappé. Le danseur plisse les yeux, il hésite, ouvre la bouche puis s’écarte.

« Bonne promenade Yhoves, nous nous recroiserons à bord. »

 

J’en doute, les artistes et les serveurs ne fréquentent pas exactement les mêmes salons mais je préfère ne pas le dire. Inutile de le gêner alors que contrairement aux autres membres « prestigieux » de l’équipage il tente d’être gentil avec moi. Je me contente de lui suivre des yeux tandis qu’il s’éloigne rapidement avec la grâce qui le caractérise.

 

Après ça je suis incapable d’apprécier la promenade. Comparée à lui, même Malte me parait fade. Je rentre à bord du navire avec une inexplicable frustration, comme si j’avais été floué de mon jour de repos. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m’arrive. C’est comme si tout avait changé pour moi depuis que le danseur est arrivé à bord. Pourtant, sa présence ne change rien à mon travail. Et elle ne devrait rien provoquer en moi surtout pas des bégaiements ou l’émoi que je ressens en sa présence. Pas plus que le manque. Le manque ? Franchement cela devient ridicule… Le surmenage me monte à la tête sûrement.

 

Je rejoins les quartiers de l’équipage, Ilona me dévisage avec étonnement.

« Déjà ? Tu as quartier libre Ronny et il est à peine trois heures. »

Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut lui faire l’heure à laquelle je rentre ? Je ne suis pas de service ce soir, elle n’a donc rien à me dire ! Au lieu de ça je réponds:

« Je sais Madame mais je suis fatigué, je préfère me reposer pour être en forme pour le service de demain. »

Bonne réponse… Le dragon s’adoucit.

« C’est très bien ça Ronny. »

Yhoves… Est-ce qu’une fois, une seule, elle sera capable de me parler comme à un être humain et non pas comme au serveur du bout de la salle ?

 

Ses paroles suivantes balaient tout le ressentiment que j’ai à son égard.

« Si tu veux ce soir, et si tu restes discret, tu pourras aller voir le spectacle du premier service, ou alors utiliser les ordinateurs aux frais de la compagnie pour joindre ta famille. Tu as bien travaillé finalement Ronny. »

Entre les deux le choix est vite fait et c’est sans remords que je me glisse au premier rang d’un théâtre bondé.

 

Le spectacle commence. Sortilégio… Le plus beau de la croisière. Déguisés en pièce d’un échiquier, les danseurs évoluent. Je suis à peine surpris en voyant que Milan est le roi noir. Une autre pièce eut été en dessous de son talent. Son corps glisse sur la scène, son sourire illumine l’espace. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ses mouvements sont assurés, mélange de force et de grâce. Le costume moule son corps mince et dévoile ses muscles d’athlète. Ses hanches frôlent celles de la danseuse. Il est sensuel sans même avoir à y penser. Le noir du costume fait ressortir ses beaux cheveux blonds. J’applaudis à tout rompre. Mon cœur bat au même rythme que mes mains.

 

Cette nuit-là je peine à trouver le sommeil, j’imagine le danseur, non Milan, il danse pour moi avec son habit de lumière…

 

Le lendemain, je me réveille troublé, Milan a occupé ma nuit dans des fantasmes que je n’ose m’avouer en plein jour.

 

Nous sommes à Messine… Les clients sont aussi rares le matin qu’ils seront nombreux le midi. C’est toujours ainsi. Pour moi cela ne change pas grand-chose : je dois les servir, quelques soient leurs désirs.

 

Le soir arrive vite, trop vite. J’ai à peine le temps d’admirer les répétitions de Milan que déjà je dois servir les riches affamés.

Je sens le regard d’Ilona peser sur moi tout le long du premier service. Je suis inquiet… Est-ce que des clients se sont plaints, suis-je si mauvais ?

A la fin du second, Ilona s’approche. Son regard exprime sa désapprobation. Elle glisse un billet dans ma main.

« Il t’a demandé expressément. »

 

Quoi ? Mes mains tremblent à l’idée que cela puisse être Lui. Je déplie le papier.

« Champagne tu connais le numéro de la chambre. »

Oh oui je le connais………. Ilona me tend une bouteille pleine.

« Fait attention Ronny, tu livres puis tu rentres à ta cabine.»

Pourquoi me dit-elle cela ????

 

Je me présente devant la 588. SA cabine. Le champagne pourtant frais brûle presque ma main. Je frappe.

« Entre. »

Le ton est impérieux. Et même s’il ne l’était pas je n’ai pas envie de lui résister. J’entre.

 

Je débouche la bouteille, conscient de son regard. Milan sourit, il est torse nu, il s’étire.

« Que veux-tu Yvo ? »

Sa familiarité ne me choque même pas. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne dis rien.

Il continue ses étirements. Je l’admire.

 

Il sourit.

« Yvo…pourquoi viens-tu aux répétitions ? »

Je n’ose pas répondre. Sa main glisse sur ma joue. Mon cœur s’affole. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Il est trop tard pour reculer. J’ai envie de cet homme comme jamais je n’ai désiré personne.

 

Nos corps s’épousent. Il me fait sien. Je suis à lui. Ses hanches dansent. Les miennes tentent de le rejoindre. C’est comme un ballet aussi impossible que pervers. Ses lèvres sont douces.

« Yvo »

Son soupir se perd dans ma jouissance. Je n’aurais jamais pensé aimer autant les caresses d’un homme. Pourtant…

 

Sa peau est pâle. Elle est douce aussi. Ses yeux brillent.

« Tu as soif ? »

Il me tend une coupe pleine de champagne. C’est la première fois que j’en bois. C’est la première fois pour beaucoup de choses on dirait. Les bulles me picotent la langue mais ce n’est pas désagréable. La main de Milan se pose sur ma cuisse

« C’est la première fois ?

\- Oui, on a pas le droit d’en boire nous autres, juste de le servir. »

Milan rit doucement.

« Je ne parlais pas du champagne Yvo. »

Ce que je peux être bête !

 

Milan se lève, il exhibe son corps nu. Je ne peux pas le lâcher des yeux. Il est tellement beau, si parfait… Je n’arrive pas à croire ce qui m’arrive. Je suis nu dans le lit d’une cabine luxueuse en train de boire du champagne après avoir fait l’amour à un homme. Je m’étouffe presque. Un homme !

Ses yeux bleus me transpercent et un sourire légèrement moqueur relève ses lèvres comme s’il lisait dans mes pensées.

« Tu es un bon amant Yvo. Meilleur que la plupart de ceux que j’ai connus. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre… Si le compliment était venu d’une femme j’aurais souris fièrement mais Milan change toute la donne.

« Je n’avais pas compris au début, il faut dire qu’avec ces jolies filles il est difficile de se dire qu’on est celui que quelqu’un regarde. »

Ma gorge se noue, j’ai envie de lui dire. De lui dire, que lorsqu’il est en scène il est impossible de ne pas le voir. Non, il est impossible de voir encore les autres plutôt. Mais je ne dis rien. Ce n’est pas le genre de chose qu’un homme dit à un autre homme.

 

Milan repousse sa mèche, je souris, j’adore ce petit geste depuis le début. Quelqu’un frappe à la porte, je bondis sur mes pieds et je ramasse mes vêtements, je les passe à la hâte. Milan rit doucement et se décide à ouvrir.

 

Merde…. Ilona. Qui d’autre en même temps ?

 

Son regard méprisant se pose sur moi. J’ose à peine imaginer ce qu’elle doit penser. Sans doute rien de plus que ce qui s’est réellement passé… Elle m’ignore et fixe Milan.

« Ronny est serveur au restaurant. Il ne fait pas le service des cabines. Dorénavant, vous veillerez à en appeler un autre pour vous faire livrer. Les serveurs travaillent beaucoup et ont besoin de repos après leur service. »

Waooooo si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais presque croire qu’elle s’inquiète réellement pour moi.

 

Milan serre les dents, il rejette sa mèche. Avec agacement cette fois.

« C’est noté. J’ignorais que les chefs de rang suivaient les serveurs pendant leurs heures creuses. Enfin, merci d’être venu Ronny, et merci aussi pour mon siphon qui était bouché. »

Ilona se trouble et je rougis au double sens des paroles de Milan.

« Je vous en prie Monsieur. Bonne soirée. »

Je n’ai pas d’autres choix que de sortir et je passe devant Ilona. Je la déteste encore plus maintenant. Je fais quelques mètres dans le couloir et elle me rattrape.

« Fait attention Ronny. Ce genre de chose n’est pas bien vu ici. Et surtout pas dans mon restaurant.

\- Yhoves….

\- Quoi ??? »

Je bous de colère, j’en ai assez de cette harpie. Comme si je ne l’avais pas déjà assez sur le dos pendant les services, elle trouve encore le moyen de venir me harceler pendant mes heures de repos.

« J’ai dit que je m’appelle Yhoves. Pas Ronny. »

C’est ridicule mais j’ai le sentiment de me retrouver un peu. Je n’attends pas la réponse d’Ilona. Je rentre à ma cabine.

 

Axel est là, en caleçon. Cette fois je détourne le regard. J’ai trop Milan en tête pour ne pas être gêné… Pourtant je dois savoir si, je me force à le regarder.

« Bah quoi ? »

Rien… Pas de désir, pas d’idées sexuelles. Axel n’éveille rien en moi… Ça me soulage.

 

Je me couche. Je n’arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je n’arrête pas de penser à Milan, à ce qui s’est passé. C’est sûrement parce que, je ne sais pas, ça faisait longtemps que j’étais abstinent. Ou alors, il, il m’a séduit. Quelle idée aussi d’être si beau ! NON, je ne dois plus penser à lui. Plus jamais, ni le revoir. Après tout le navire est assez grand pour que je n’aie pas à le croiser. Sur cette résolution, je m’endors enfin.

 

J’ai tenu trois heures….

 

Milan est comme une drogue. Je le rejoins chaque soir, je vais voir chacune de ses répétitions. Je ne pense plus qu’à lui. A lui et à ses mouvements gracieux. Il danse pour les passagers, je remplis leurs panses. Je connais chaque parcelle de sa peau comme il connaît la mienne. Et chaque soir nous répétons notre ballet intime.

 

Le temps passe, le temps file… Les escales se succèdent, je ne les vois pas passer. Rien n’existe à part Milan. Ilona crie, tempête, menace. Elle trouve que mon service se relâche, que je brusque les clients. Dès que je passe la porte de la 588 j’oublie tout…

 

Nous sommes revenus à Rome. Milan me fixe.

 

La cheville d’Antonio est guérie. Il reprend sa place dans la troupe. Milan doit partir. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans lui.

« Je ne t’oublierais pas Yvo, merci. »

Merci. Il ne dit que ça puis il part sans se retourner. J’ai un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Je le suis des yeux le plus longtemps que je le peux. Ses cheveux brillent dans le soleil de l’Italie. Son sac sur l’épaule il monte dans la navette. C’est fini. Milan est parti comme il est venu. Je sais que je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

 

()()

 

Ça fait un mois maintenant qu’il n’est plus là. Mais il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour le voir danser à nouveau. Comme le premier jour. Pour moi, rien n’a changé. Les clients continuent à se succéder, je les sers.

 

Une seule chose a changé. Je n’assiste plus jamais aux répétitions de la troupe. Sans le danseur grec, le spectacle n’a plus aucune saveur.


End file.
